


La guerra Aliothiana - Il Dossier

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dossier, Gen, Imperialism, Italiano | Italian, Politics, War Chronicle, space empire
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: L’Impero di Alioth era il più vasto regno di fondazione umanoide che si potesse attraversare nel quadrante spaziale KM-527, nato durante le prime esplorazioni nel ventitreesimo secolo arrivato a toccare l’impressionante cifra di 326 pianeti al suo interno.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	La guerra Aliothiana - Il Dossier

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: _668_  
>  Prompt: _Guerra spaziale_

L’Impero di Alioth era il più vasto regno di fondazione umanoide che si potesse attraversare nel quadrante spaziale KM-527, nato durante le prime esplorazioni nel ventitreesimo secolo arrivato a toccare l’impressionante cifra di 326 pianeti al suo interno.  
La prima formazione comprendeva cinque pianeti: Merak, Dubhe, Phecda, Megrez e Alkaid.   
Per permettere una migliore comunicazione interplanetaria si era deciso di creare una stazione spaziale facilmente raggiungibile da tutti, e che ospitare gli organi di governo e le riunioni.  
Nacque così la SSI Dainsleif , il fiore all’occhiello della flotta dell’Impero.  
Nel giro di pochi anni l’Impero formò un esercito condiviso riuscendo a creare rapporti con un numero sempre maggiore di pianeti che, attratti dalla possibilità di espandersi ed evolversi più rapidamente, si unirono ad esso.  
Infatti il principale vantaggio del far parte del Regno di Alioth era la tecnologia avanzata: ogni qual volta un pianeta decideva entrarci, riceveva in cambio motori a fusione, reattori e vari strumenti che, accompagnati da una formazione, avrebbero portato ad un salto in avanti della specie.  
L’esempio più significativo si poteva trovare a Mizar, il duecento quattordicesimo pianeta ad entrare nell’Impero.  
Prima di farne parte, gli umanoidi che ci abitavano avevo raggiunto uno stadio tecnologico tale da riuscire a malapena a far volare razzi oltre l’atmosfera del pianeta. Dopo soli dieci anni però erano diventati il più grosso polo commerciale nel giro di centinaia di anni luce.  
Mizar fu proprio l’origine dei problemi che, da lì ai tempi nostri, avevano portato alla situazione attuale: forti dei loro progressi tecnologici, e delle enormi ricchezze che il pianeta e le sue lune disponevano, inviarono diverse delegazioni da altri membri del regno nel tentativo di formare un centro di potere separato dal governo centrale.  
Per quel scopo, nel 2411, venne messa in orbita la SSI Balmung, la stazione spaziale delle forze oligarche, guidate dal gran generale Udyr Tyrfingr.  
Quel comportamento non era contro i trattati interplanetari, e l’iniziativa passò sotto i radar del governo centrale per parecchio tempo, fino a quando una nave con a bordo un diplomatico di Merak non venne assaltata nell’orbita di Mizar da un esercito non segnalato dello stesso pianeta.  
Infatti ogni membro del regno era tenuto a segnalare la costruzione o l’acquisto di veicoli, armi o mezzi volanti ad uso bellico nei censimenti appositi che vengono effettuati.  
Il gran generale Tyrfigr si espose pubblicamente chiedendo la revisione del modello di governo per accentrare i poteri su singoli individui scelti invece che su gruppi di rappresentanza.  
La risposta non mancò ad arrivare sotto forma di dazi commerciali, che non vennero presi bene dalle forze oligarchiche che portarono avanti le prime vere e proprie guerriglie.  
Sia chiaro, Tyrfinger e le forze al suo seguito non volevano separarsi dall’impero o creare una divisione interna del potere: il loro intento era variare gli equilibri di potere per rallentare l’espansione e rafforzando i singoli pianeti.  
Il conflitto fu inevitabile, ci furono delle sedute di incontro tra le due fazioni, ma dato che non fu possibile trovare un punto di incontro, furono gli oligarchi a fare la prima mossa nella scacchiera di guerra.  
Nel 2450 le forze oligarchiche assediarono e rapirono i rappresentati nel pianeta Alkaid, dando inizio ad una vera e propria guerra civile.  
Gli scontri accelerano quando vennero manomesse diverse fabbriche belliche nei pianeti limitrofi all’orbita della SSI Balmung.  
Un altro incontro successivo a quegli eventi portò i due paesi a concordare su una tregua in vista dell’organizzazione di una votazione nei singoli pianeti per esprimere un voto a riguardo.  
Questi scontri portarono la situazione a quella attuale, dove il gran generale Tyrfinger fece la sua mossa cercando in maniera fallimentare di prendere il controllo militare della SSI Dainsleif portando l’equilibrio dello scontro a favore del governo in carica. L’Impero di Alioth non si fece attendere e scagliò una contro offensiva diretta alla Balmung, dirottandola e costringendola ad un atterraggio d’emergenza in una delle lune di Mizar.


End file.
